Honesty In Love
by Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo
Summary: Ketika Kejujuran dibutuhkan dalam sebuah Hubungan (ga pinter buat summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Honesty In Love **  
**chapter 1 **  
**Disc © Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei **  
**Pair : Naru... masih difikirkan :D bisa jadi NaruSaku**  
**Genre : Drama, Romance, Adventure **  
**Warning : OOC, abal, Typo, EYD tak beraturan.**

(Naruto Pov)

Aku berjalan di kegelapan malam, Aku dapat melihat toko-toko disana satu per satu tutup. Kulangkahkan Kakiku ke Arah Gang gelap, ku rebahkan tubuhku di jalanan sana. Aku tak peduli dengan pakaianku yang akan Kotor. Aku tak peduli apapun sekarang.

Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi bumi. Seakan tau penderitaanku, seakan ikut menangisi kemalangan nasibku. Ku tertawa keras layaknya orang gila. HaHa... Ya Aku memang gila karna gadis itu. Gadis yang sangat kucintai ternyata hanya mempermainkanku. Aku kira dia gadis yang setia, namun ternyata, sifat aslinya, sangat jauuuuuh berbeda. Dia melakukan taruhan dengan teman-temannya untuk menjadikanku kekasihnya, dan Hasilnya, dia menang, Ya dia menang, Aku dapat melihat teman-temannya memberikan pujian padanya, dan bukan hanya itu saja, Ternyata Dia juga Kekasih Sahabat baikku, lalu Aku ini apa dimatanya?! Sempurna Sudah penderitaanku. Kumenutup kedua mataku berdo'a pada Kami-sama untuk segera menjemputku,

(Naruto pov end)

-Pagi Harinya-

"Kami-sama, Naruto-sama, Anda kenapa?" teriak seorang pria dengan garis luka di hidungnya, dia adalah Umino Iruka,

Dia menghampiri tubuh seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedikit lusuh, kulitnya coklat pucat, mungkin karna kedinginan karna semalaman hujan deras,

"Kotetsu, tolong angkat Naruto-sama ke dalam mobil, dia harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit" ujar Iruka pada sopir yang sedari tadi terdiam,

"Ha-Ha'i Iruka-san," jawab Kotetsu seraya membantu membopong Naruto Kedalam mobil,

-Konoha Hospital-

"Iruka, bagaimana keadaan naru-chan?" tanya wanita berambut merah cerah a.k.a Uzumaki Kushina, Ibunda dari Naruto,

"Ah, Kushina-sama, Naruto-sama tengah diperiksa oleh dokter," jawab Iruka sopan,

"Lalu, kau menemukannya dimana?" tanya lagi kushina,

"Di daerah tak jauh dari kediaman Uzumaki, saat ditemukan, Naruto-sama tengah terbaring di dekat Gang kecil," jawab Iruka,

"Kami-sama, bagaimana bisa, kenapa bisa seperti itu? bukannya dia akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya semalam?" tanya kushina ntah pada siapa,

Iruka hanya menatap Kushina prihatin, pasalnya dia tau bahwa majikannya ini tengah sakit yang lumayan parah, dan sekarang fikirannya terbebani oleh putra semata wayangnya, "Kushina-sama, apa tidak sebaiknya Anda memberitahu Minato-sama tentang ini?" usul Iruka,

"Tidak Iruka. Naru-chan adalah putraku, Dia tanggung jawabku, Dan hak Asuh jatuh padaku, dia tak berhak tau apapun tentang Naru-chan" ujar Kushina dengan wajah merah karna menahan Amarah,

"Gomenasai Kushina-sama" ujar Iruka membugkuk meminta maaf,

"Lain kali, jangan sebut nama pria itu didepanku" ujar kushina.

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat dokter yang memeriksa Naruto keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan putraku?" tanya Kushina khawatir,

"Apa Anda keluarganya?" tanya dokter itu,

"Ya, Saya Ibunya." jawab Kushina cepat,

"Dia tak apa-apa, Tak Ada luka yang serius, hanya demam karna kedinginan, mungkin semalaman Ia diguyur hujan, tapi kita akan memeriksanya lagi setelah putra Anda Sadar," jawab dokter itu,

"Syukurlah, Apa Saya sudah boleh menjenguknya sekarang?" tanya kushina,

"Oh tentu saja,"

"Arigatou," ujar kushina sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang inap Naruto,

"Itu sudah kewajiban saya," ujar sang Dokter tak lupa dengan senyuman ramahnya,

-******-

Kushina menatap putranya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, "Apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika Kaa-chan pergi Naru?" gumam kushina sambil mengelus rambut pirang putranya,

Perlahan kesadaran Naruto kembali. Ia menengok ke Arah Kaa-sannya yang tengah tertidur di kursi sebelah ranjangnya, "Kaa-chan" bisik Naruto, suaranya kini sedikit serak,

"Naru-chan. Kau sudah bangun? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi,

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Iya bersyukur masih memiliki Kaa-sannya di sampingnya,

"Kaa-chan, kenapa Aku ada disini?" tanya Naruto, Perlahan Ia mendudukan dirinya, karna Ia tak nyaman jika berbaring layaknya orang yang punya penyakit parah.

"Kau ditemukan Iruka di jalanan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Naru-chan?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kaa-chan. Bolehkah Aku meminta sesuatu dari Kaa-chan?" tanya naruto. Iris shapphirenya menagap Kushina penuh harap,

"Apa itu, Kaa-chan pasti akan mengabulkannya" ujar Kushina dengan senyum keibuannya,

"Aku tak Ingin melanjutkan sekolah di KHS lagi" ujar Naruto dengan suara mantap,

Kushina menatap putranya tak mengerti, namun hanya mengangguk, Ia tau, Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa putranya meminta hal itu, "Baiklah." jawab Kushina,

"Kaa-chan tidak menanyakan alasannya?" tanya Naruto menatap bingung kearah Ibunya,

"Hmm. Kau pasti punya alasan tersendiri, Kaa-chan akan selalu di didekatmu meski sudah tiada," ujar Kushina mengacak rambut pirang putranya,

"Maksud Kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti,

"Tak apa. Sudah kau Istirahat saja, Kaa-chan akan ada disini" ujar Kushina mengalihkan pembicaraan,

Naruto hanya menurut apa yang dikatakan Kaa-channya, Ia pun tertidur kembali,

-*****-

'uhuk. uhuk. uhuk.'

Kushina terbatuk-batuk, Ia dengan cepat berlari ke arah toilet, karna Ia sudah tau, jika Ia sudah terbatuk seperti itu, maka dari hidungnya akan mengeluarkan darah, bukan hanya dari hidung, dari mulutpun keluar darah.

'Kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Setidaknya biarkan Aku melihat Anakku mandiri' batin Kushina sambil memegang dadanya yang dirasa sakit.

( 3 bulan Kemudian)

Naruto kini sudah ceria kembali, meski tak seceria dulu, Ia juga masih tidak ingin bersekolah, Ya mungkin karna tekanan batinnya akibat 'tertipu' oleh seorang gadis yang sangat Ia cintai,

'tok. tok. tok.'

"Kaa-chan. Ayo kita sarapan bersama, Kaa-chan pasti lapar karna kemarin tak makan malam" ujar Naruto di depan pintu kamar Kushina,

'Hening'

"Kaa-chan. Naru masuk yaa" ujar Naruto sambil memutar knop pintu,

"KAA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto saat melihat Kushina tergeletak dilantai dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya,

"Iruka-san, Kotetsu-san, tolong" teriak Naruto. Ia menghampiri Ibunya, dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya,

"Brrtahanlah Kaa-chan" bisik Naruto. Tak terasa air matanya keluar dari maniak shappirenya,

"Ada Apa Naruto-sam... Ya Tuhan, Kushina-sama! Kotetsu panggilkan ambulance cepat" perintah Iruka dengan panik,

-*****-

Naruto terus mondar-mandir di depan ruang IGD, sampai akhirnya, Dokter yang menangani Kushina keluar dari ruangannya,

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan Kaa-chan dok?" tanya Naruto,

"Ibumu ingin bertemu denganmu Nak," ujar sang Dokter tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Mendengar itu naruto melesat ke arah ruang pemeriksaan, "Kaa-chan, Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa Kaa-chan tak memberitahuku kalau Kaa-chan sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekap dipelukan Kushina,

"Anak Kaa-chan tak cengeng seperti ini, Kaa-chan hanya berpesan, jaga baik-baik dirimu, Mandirilah. Dan jika kau ingin bertemu Tou-sanmu, temuilah dia, mungkin dia merindukanmu. Harusnya Kaa-chan tidak egois, harusnya Kaa-chan membiarkanmu bertemu Tou-sanmu. Gomen nee Naru-chan. Sayonara"

'Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt'

Suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi serasa memekikan telinga bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya, membuktikan bahwa kematian sudah datang. Dan Begitulah Akhir dari riwayat Uzumaki Kushina. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia, dengan senyuman bertengger di bibir pucatnya,

"tidak. Jangan tinggalkan Naru Kaa-chan, tidak.q tidaaaaaaaakkkkkkk..." teriak Naruto. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh dingin Ibunya,

"Kenapa?! Kenapa Aku harus mengalami ini? Apa Kau membenciku Kami-sama?!" TBC

-******-

_HaHaHa *tertawa nista* Nyari Inspirasi buat ff 'MISI' malah dapet yang kaya beginian :D Khem Oke. Chapter awal disini hanya menceritakan Narutonya dulu, sisanya nyusul di chapter berikutnya. Dan siapa gadis yang tega melakukan ini pada Naruto?! Saya juga belum kepikiran *dihajar readers* Yaa ikuti Alurnya ajalah. _

_Di chapter ini Naruto Umurnya 17 tahun kelas 3 SMA di Konoha High School. Yaa gitu ajalah, silahkan bertanya jika ada yang tidak dimengerti(?) _

_Reviewnya Minna-san :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Honesty In Love **  
**Chapter 2 **  
**Disc © Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei **  
**Pair : Sudah ditetapkan NaruSaku/SakuNaru **  
**genre : drama, romance **  
**Warning : OOC tingkat stress, typo, EYD tak beraturan,**

**A/N : Karna si ilham muncul jadi bisa cepet update, selamat membaca minna-san ;)**

-d'Vermouth-

2 years later

(pukul 07.00 pagi)

Sesosok Pemuda berambut pirang, kini tengah berdiri dengan Angkuhnya di Bandara Internasional Tokyo, Ia membuka kaca Mata hitamnya, nampak matanya bagaikan langit musim panas namun dingin, kulit putih susunya sangat kontras dengan Kemeja hitamnya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disanapun terpesona olehnya, satu kata yang ada dibenak mereka 'Tampan'

"Akhirnya Anda sampai Naruto-sama," ujar seorang pria yang kita ketahui bernama Iruka,

"Hn." gumam orang yang dipanggil 'Naruto-sama' itu,

Yaa, Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Atau sekarang dipanggil dengan nama Namikaze Naruto. 2 tahun lalu, setelah kematian Ibundanya, Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Tou-sannya di Inggris, Dan tentu saja Sang Ayah a.k.a Namikaze Minato dengan senang hati menerima putranya.

2 tahun telah merubah sifat Naruto. 2 tahun lalu, Ia hampir gila karna ditinggal Kaa-channya. Pasalnya sedari kecil Kushinalah yang selalu ada disampingnya. Untung saja, berkat bantuan Dokter sekaligus Neneknya, Naruto dapat melewati semua cobaan itu, namun dampaknya Sifat Naruto Kini lebih pendiam, dingin, tak peduli terhadap oranglain kecuali keluarganya.

Di dalam dunia bisnis, Ia orang yang cukup disegani, meski umurnya baru 19 tahun, namun kecakapannya dalam bidang bisnis hampir menyamai orang-orang yang telah berpengalaman.

Dia juga populer dikalangan para wanita, selain membantu Ayahnya dalam bidang bisnis, Ia juga seorang model terkenal, Ia juga pandai bermain alat musik terlebih lagi gitar dan piano. Bisa dibilang Ia adalah Pangeran modern dengan kekayaan yang melimpah. Siapa yang tak tau Rasengan corp. perusahaan gabungan dari Uzumaki corp. dan Namikaze corp. Perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang otomotif.

Namun dibalik kesempurnaannya Dia mempunyai hati yang sangat rapuh, serapuh kertas yang dibakar dan jika disentuh akan mudah hancur. Yaa seperti Itulah dia saat ini,

"Ayo Iruka, Aku ingin secepatnya Istirahat" ujar Naruto membuyarkan semua lamunan Iruka,

Iruka dengan sigap mendorong koper milik Naruto menuju mobil yang sudah ada didekat sana.

-d'Vermouth-

(Diwaktu yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda)

'Bruk. Bruk. Bruk.'

Suara ketukan pintu amat sangat keras di rumah sederhana keluarga Haruno, "Sampai kapan kau akan terus tidur sakura?! Ini sudah pagi, kau ingin tidur sampai kapan?!" teriak seorang ibu rumah tangga. Terlihat dahinya terdapat perempatan siku-siku, pertanda Ia kesal, wanita itu bernama Haruno Mebuki.

Sedangkan didalam kamar, seorang gadis sedang bergelumut dikasurnya, Ia menggerakan tubuhnya tak nyaman, Ia sangat terganggu dengan teriakan di depan pintu kamarnya, "Ck. iya, iya, Saku bangun" teriak sang gadis, Ia melempar bantalnya ke arah pintu kamarnya sambil merutuki matahari yang terbit lebih awal(?)

Gadis itu membuka jendela kamarnya, akhirnya terlihat jelas gadis yang tadi merutuki matahari(?) Rambut pink sebahu, mata emerald, dan kulit seputih susu, 'Cantik' itulah satu kata yang dapat mendefinisikan gadis itu, namun dibalik kecantikan itu, Ia adalah gadis yang tomboy, tidak mencerminkan gadis feminim,nama gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura, Mahasiswi Fakultas kedokteran di University of Tokyo,

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke arah kamar mandi, Ia melirik jam dinding sekilas, menatap dengan tampang ngantuk, hingga beberapa saat kemudian, matanya terbelalak, "siaaalll, aku terlambat," teriaknya,

Sedangkan diruang makan, Kedua orangtuanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Anak pertamanya, "Pasti dia terlambat lagi, iyakan Kaa-san?!" tanya bocah yang baru keluar dari kamarnya a.k.a Haruno Konohamaru (maksa bener nih author xD) adik dari Haruno Sakura,

"Konohamaru, yang sopan memanggil kakakmu, panggil dia nee-san" nasehat sang Ayah yang sedari tadi membaca koran pagi a.k.a Haruno Kizashi,

"Ha'i, ha'i" ujat konohamaru dengan malas. Lalu ia fokus kembali pada sarapannya,

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Saku berangkat, Ittekimasu.." teriak sakura sambil berlari ke keluar rumah, tak lupa Ia mencomot sepotong roti yang ada di meja makan, "Itterasshai..." jawab sang Ibu,

-d'Vermouth-

Sakura terus mengayuh sepeda pinknya dengan kekuatan penuh, Ia tak ingin terlambat di jam Dosen terkiller di kampusnya a.k.a Orochimaru, atau biasa dipanggil oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disana dengan sebutan Bakoro. Sampai di tikungan perempatan, Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Laborghini hitam dengan kecepatan sedang berbelok tepat saat sepeda sakura juga berbelok, karna kecepatan sepeda sakura diatas rata-rata(?) Iapun tak sempat menghindar, dan Akhirnyaaa...

'Brak, bruk, gdebuk, meong(?)'

Tabrakanpun tak dapat dihindarkan, untung saja sakura sempat locat dari atas sepeda dan dengan tidak elitnya sakura mendarat di tumpukan kardus yang ada di pinggir jalan, sedangkan sepedanya sudah ringsek menabrak mobil itu, "Adududuh, Ittai," ujar sakura, perlahan Ia bangun dari posisnya, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil,

"Ah, maaf Nona, apa Anda tak apa-apa? atau mau dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya sang pengemudi, yang ternyata itu adalah Iruka. Iruka pun keluar dari mobil untuk melihat keadaan Sakura dan sepedanya,

"Aku tak apa-apa, hanya..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dari dalam mobil terdengar seorang pria mengintrupsi Iruka,

"Iruka, Ayo kita pergi, dia sudah bilang tak apa-apa, kita tak perlu berlama-lama disini," ujar pemuda yang berada di dalam mobil yang ternyata adalah Naruto,

Iruka melirik kedalam mobil karna kaget, "Tapi..."

"Sudah kita pergi saja," ujar Naruto dengan dingin,

Melihat itu Sakura naik pitam, dia berjalan ke pintu mobil sebelahnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil tersebut dengan kasar, "Heh Kau, keluar!" teriak sakura,

Naruto hanya diam saja tak menanggapi teriakan Sakura, Dengan paksa sakura membuka pintu mobil dan menarik keluar Naruto, "Heh Kau, Aku tak peduli siapa Kau, tapi lihat?! sepedaku rusak tak berbentuk, Kau harus mengganti sepedaku" ujar sakura menunjuk-nunjuk sepeda ringseknya.

Dengan tatapan bosan Narutopun menjawab, "Sepedamu tak ada harganya dengan lecetnya mobilku" tunjuk naruto pada bemper mobil yang lecet,

Sakura hanya diam, wajahnya merah menahan amarah, "Tak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagikan Nona? Baiklah kalau begitu, Iruka, Ayo pergi dari sini," ujar Naruto, Ia kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya diikuti Iruka, "Maafkan kata-kata Naruto-sama ya Nona," ujar Iruka sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil,

"Arrgghh Dasar kepala Duren, Tak bertanggung jawab" teriak sakura sambil melempar sepatunya ke arah mobil yang baru melaju, Namun sialnya Ia tak mengenai mobil itu melainkan pengendara motor yang tak jauh dari sana, "Siapa yang melemparku dengan ini" teriak sang pengendara motor, Ia mengacung-ngacungkan sepatu sakura,

"Gomenassai..." ujar sakura, dengan cepat Ia mengambil sepatunya kembali dan berlari ke arah kampusnya,

-d'Vermouth-

Sakura keluar dari kelas dengan aura yang suram,"Kenapa hari ini sial sekali?! terlambat bangun, sepeda rusak, bertemu orang sombong, dan sekarang kena hukum si Bakoro" gumam Sakura.

Orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya perlahan menjauh karna Aura suram sakura semakin pekat, "Hey, kau kenapa forehead? Auramu membuat anak-anak lain ketakutan" ujar gadis berambut pirang pucak, bermata aquamarin a.k.a Yamanaka Ino, Mahasiswi jurusan psikolog sekaligus sahabat baik Sakura,

"Ini hari sialku Ino-pig, Aku terlambat bangun, lalu sepedaku 'ditabrak' mobil, dan orang itu tak mau bertanggung jawab, dan Aku kena hukum si Bakoro, hueeee Kami-sama membenciku, ini semua gara-gara si Rambut duren gila, Awas saja, jika bertemu nanti, Akan aku hajar dia sampai babak belur," ujar Sakura dengan semangat berapi-api, Membuat Ino bersweatdrop melihatnya,

"Hey teman-teman" teriak seorang gadis dari arah belakang, memiliki ciri rambut bercempol dua berwarna coklat a.k.a Tenten

Serentak Ino dan Sakura mengalihkan pandanganya kearah belakang, "Hey tenten, darimana saja kau?!" tanya Ino,

"Hehe, Kelasku berbeda dengan kalian, manajemen bisnis membuatku pusing," curhat tenten,

"Ya, ya, ya, Calon penerus bisnis" ujar Sakura,

Tenten hanya cemberut, namun tak lama Ia kembali ceria, "Kalian tau tidak, di fakultas Kedokteran akan ada murud baru loh, katanya sih dia anak kalangan atas, kalau tak salah namanya itu, Na-na..."

"Namikaze Naruto " ujar Ino menyelesaikan kalimat Tenten,

"Ya, ya, Namikaze Naruto, eh darimana kau tau Ino?" tanya teten baru sadar,

"Ten-chan, seperti kau tak tau saja, Ratu gosip disinikan Ino-pig ini" ujar Sakura melirik Ino yang tengah tersenyum bangga,

"Betul itu, Aku adalah Ratu gosip Ino-sama, Hohoho" bangga Ino dengan tawa nistanya,

"Memang Namikaze Naruto itu siapa?" tanya Sakuea dengan tampang polosnya,

"Ya Ampun Sakura, Namikaze Naruto adalah Pewaris perusahaan Rasengan corp. Dia juga seorang model, kyaaaa... dia tampan" jelas Ino diakhiri dengan teriak Gajenya,

"Lalu, tampan mana, Sai mu itu atau Namikaze itu?" tanya Sakira penasaran,

"Hmm. dua-duanya tampan, namun lebih tampan Sai-kun" jawab Ino dengan posisi ala detective yang tengah memecahkan kasus,

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara teriakan dari lorong, ke-3nya tau siapa yang diteriaki meski tak melihatnya, mereka adalah Sasuke dkk,

'kyaa.. Sasuke-kun'  
'kyaa.. Shika-senpai'  
'Neji-senpai'  
'Sai-kun'  
'kyaa.. Kiba-kun'

Seperti itulah kira-kira teriaan yang terdengar, Ino dan Tentenpun tak kalah heboh sedangkan Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, Ino dengan senyum manisnya yang ditujukan pada Sai, dan Tenten melirik Neji,

"Kudengar Naruto sudah kembali dari Inggris," ujar pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba,

"Kudengar juga begitu, dan dia akan masuk ke sini, hanya saja dia masuk fakultas Kedokteran" ujar oemuda berambut hitam dengan senyum palsunya a.k.a Uchiha Sai (sepupu Uchiha Sasuke) meng'iya'kan pernyataan Kiba, dan dibalas gumaman tidak jelas dari ketiga temannya yang lain a.k.a Neji, Sasuke dan Shikamaru,

-d'Vermouth-

Naruto tengah duduk di dekat sebuah makam, dibatu nisannya tertulis -Uzumaki Kushina- ,

"Kaa-chan, Tadaima, Naru merindukan pelukan Kaa-chan, pukulan Kaa-chan, dan senyum manismu, Naru amat sangat merindukan Kaa-chan, Lihat Kaa-chan, Naru sudah menjadi Anak yang Mandiri, Tou-san mengurus Naru dengan baik, Kaa-chan, kapan Naru bisa menyusul Kaa-chan" ujar Naruto, Ia memeluk nisan Kaa-channya, Air mata yang sedari tadi Ia tahan perlahan turun dari mata shappire dinginnya,

Dari kejauhan Iruka hanya menatap miris Naruto,'Dibalik wajah dinginnya tersimpan sejuta kesedihan, Aku berjanji Kushina-sama, Aku akan menjaga Naruto-sama dengan segenap kekuatanku' batin Iruka,

Naruto tertidur di kuburan Kaa-channya karna terlalu lelah menangis, perlahan Iruka mendekati Naruto dan menggendong dipunggungnya, "Anda terlalu menutup diri Naruto-sama" ujar Iruka,

"Arigatou... Iruka" gumam Naruto. TBC

-d'Vermouth-

Uchiha Sasuke : putra Bungsu Keluarga Uchiha, pewaris Uchiha corp. ciri-ciri readers pasti tau :D (males ngetik) → Manajemen Bisnis

Hyuga Neji : pewaris utama Hyuga corp. ciri-ciri readerspun tau :p → Manajemen Bisnis

Uchiha Sai : Sepupu Uchiha Sasuke, pemilik galeri lukisa terbesar di jepang, → fakultas Seni

Nara Shikamaru : Anak Seorang kepala polisi Jepang, mungkin dimasa depan akan menggantikan Ayahnya. Ciri-ciri readerspun tahu :D → Fakultas Hukum

Inuzuka Kiba : Anak pemilik Klinik Hewan terbaik di Jepang. Ciri-ciri yaa begitulah :p → Fakultas Kedokteran

Kenapa Naruto masuk fakultas kedokteran? Itu karna masa lalunya, Ingat di chapter awal kushina tak terselamatkan? Nah. itu yang membuat Naruto masuk fakultas kedokteran. Dia juga masih jadi pewaris Rasengan corp. trus gimana cara bagi waktunya? Tenang, di dunia nyata juga banyak dokter yang buka usaha lain, dan Naruto punya wakilnya yaitu Iruka, karna Iruka adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya.

Jika masih ada yang belum mengerti, silahkan tanya,

_Balasan Review : _

_uzumakimahendra4 : Arigatou, :) _

_ : Arigatou, Iya Naru jadi dingin :) _

_Blue-senpai : Sayang sekali pairnya NaruSaku, soalnya NaruHina udah terlalu sering aku buat di Page facebook ^^ Arigataou Reviewnya :) _

_minyak tanah : Arigatou reviewnya :)_

Reviewnya Minna-san! :)

-Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo-


End file.
